Full Throttle
by DawnsLight
Summary: They take life with a full throttle. Stepping into unknown dangers that bring comfort to damaged souls. He's her suicide solution while the wine is fine, but the whiskeys quicker & suicide is slow with liqour. KaInu
1. Fading Sakura Blossoms

FULL THROTTLE Inu- story  
  
A/N- Yes this is an abusive fanfiction. And not in the type where I abuse the characters though umm...there might be some of that. Anyway...Have fun and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer- The author of this fanfiction does not own Inuyasha and Co. Unfortunatly. Neither does she own Ozzy Osbourne, but that would be a blast if she did! LOL. ( If there are any other artist lyrics that come up in this story I will be sure to point them out as the official owner of their works and what the title was. I also might use Evanescence and SlipKnot and Katy Rose. Their work always seems to fit into most of my writings. ) Now I leave with this famous quote by the True Father of Heavy Metal!  
  
"I'm Ozzy Osbourne, the Prince of F -beep-ing Darkness! I F -beep-ing hate bubbles!"  
AND "I Love you all but you're all F -beep-ing mad!"  
  
FULL THROTTLE- Chapter one- Fading Sakura Blossoms.  
  
She jerked awkwardly at the feel of something wet and warm placed against her skin, her mind still dozing in the comfort of hazy half-consciousness. Her small form lay unmoving and unresponsive to the treatment used to rouse her from such gratifying pleasures. A small moan of pain slipped past her cracked and dry lips as the object became increasingly hotter on her arm until it finally pushed her violently from the recesses of sleep and into awakeness. Dark blue eyes opened wide in pain as a small mouth copied the move but let out a sharp cracked scream. She jumped from the self made bed on the cold cement floor to land against the gray painted wall with her back, staring at the attacker. Her eyes resumed their normal size in recognition but fear still gripped her strongly in its tight grasp.  
  
**They've clipped my wings again **

**tore them apart and then **

**left me  
**  
"Good morning, worm. You slept in again. I had to make my own dam coffee!"  
  
The motherly voice coming from the frail looking woman that crouched before the younger one had sounded sincere as she held the steaming frying pan by its handle, until she shouted in anger near the end of her statement. Staring accusingly at the raven haired teenager scrunched in panic before her form. The girl said nothing but only looked at her mother in fright, awaiting for the punishment she knew to be coming.  
  
**No use to fly away **

**to my yesterday o**

**f freedom My eyes died back that day **

**seeing the hurt I may have done **

**Beat me instead of them **

**pain is my only zen **

**of fun**  
  
" Kagome dear....you're still sitting there! Get your lazy good for nothing ass off the floor and start your chores! You're going to be late for school and i don't want another 'concerned' teacher at my house!"  
  
The one named Kagome scrambled almost immediatly from her position and bolted for the stairway that lead to the kitchen from garage, pushing the wooden door open with a quick and running from the approaching form of her mother and hopefully past the drunken form of her large father before he pulled his senses together to notice she was in the same room. She finally slowed her escape speed to one of a sleepy shuffle though she was wide awake and alert now, her body was still aching from yesterdays encounters and punishments.  
  
Her gaze lowered to left hand where a small dirtied rag wrapped around it securely. She remembered how that one had happened only a few days ago. She was cutting the vegetables for her parents dinner when her mother stumbled into the kitchen drunk from a drinking session with her father while watching the 'Wheel of Fortune' (I do NOT own this game show.) Cackling almost insanely the woman had fussed how Kagome was cutting them all wrong, wanting them to choke on the large peices of produce. And in a fit of rage she grabbed the steak knife from the cutting board and dug it deep into the center back of Kagome's hand, letting blood spill over the counter and onto the celery and carrots as she was effectivly stapled to the counter voice choked in a new pained horror.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she entered her parents bedroom and began to set about cleaning the once again dirtied room, of dirty clothes resting everywhere with booze bottles and such. She would have to find a large enough glove to hide the bandages on her hand so suspicion was not raised again. He rmind slowly began to wonder as she cleaned the roomed.  
  
She could not really tell what had caused the two excuses for loving parents to go haywire on her but she had a strong feeling that it had to do with how her mother found out about the affairs her husband was having. Before the entire mess started and became one collosal catasrophe her parents were the very type of mom and dad every kid dreamed about having, the ones that loved you endlessly. Her mother hardly ever showed any type of anger towards her or anybody for that matter, but then slowly as Kagome noticed that her father would return home at two in the morning fumbling drunk into the living room; her mother followed suit, drinking more and taking up her old habit of ciggarates.

Kagome was only seven then but then like a ticking time bomb that had been set to zero her mother had lashed at her, blaming her for the hiatius of her marriage life, for why her husband didn't love her anymore. And Kagome became the butt of her assaults, they started out small but gradually became more brutal and inhuman as time went on until she ended up in the garage and to now. Where she went to highschool and was in her third year.  
  
"Bitch! Get your fat ass down here!"  
  
Kagome blinked back the painful memories of happier times and searched frantically about her parents bedroom taking one last sweep of the room to makesure it was tidy enough for her mother to not make a fuss about it when she returned home from school. One less beating she would have to suffer and mend in the privacy of a late night and damp garage. She pounded down the stairs quickly to see the signal of her distress at the very bottom, hands on her hips black hair held in a messy greying bun and scowling.  
  
"You trying to be late girl?! Get your shit and leave before I have to beat ya!"  
  
Kagome nodded furiously and pushed her back against the railing of the stairs trying to put as much distance between the angry woman and herself as much possible, she gave a mental sigh when she made it a couple feet past her and made her way toward the garage to grab her bag and change out of her dirty clothes. Pain suddenly ripped through her right leg from her the back of her shin up to her thigh as she went to the ground, using her palms to catch her fall. She rasped out her breathing heavily willing the pain to numb away as her eyes fell behind her. Her mother frowned above her, pulling her high heeled shoe back into step beside her.  
  
"That's a sample for when ya get back. Now hurry up, ya haven't got all day."  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled herself back up trying to not wince at the pain that shot up from the now forming bruise on the back of her leg. As quickly as possible she limped her way to her recent room to gather her supplies. The sooner she was out of her hell hole the better.  
  
**I'll go where secrets are sold **

**where roses unfold **

**I'll sleep as time goes by**  
  
She slammed the locker open with a new vigor as she held the majority of her books in her unblemished arm, her gaze focused on the white tiled floor beneath her. Maybe, just maybe if she prayed hard enough to the gods, Kikyo and her posse wouldn't see her today or ever... Kagome trudged down the hall way as quickly as she could while trying to hide the limp in her leg as the scene of a tall lithe female figure leaning against the lockers next to the girls bathroom came into view.

Kagome ducked her head once again and pushed against the opposite wall, hiding behind other larger figures but it seemed the gods had either not heard the silent request or despised her greatly for some past life deed.  
  
**So hurting here is where I belong **

**singing a song **

**blood on my hands to stay strong **

**The flowers in the graveyard are all gone **

**I don't belong **

**there is no right to heal the wrong  
**  
The leader of the three girls turned her attention to the small form in the hall way that was headed toward them. Her red lips pulled up in a grin as her brown eyes lit up with mirth. She pushed her lengthened manicured nail through her straight black hair frightening it away from her face with a twist of her wrist. The female at her right that seemed the same height turned her attention to what Kikyo was gazing at, her own black pushed up in a japanese bun with hair pins, red eye shadow resting on her eyes lids with pink lipstick her outfit consisting of black jeans and a dark mulberry top that showed off her belly ring. Kikyo's attire was of a red layered mini-skirt and an innocent white frilled sleeve shirt. The small girl that that seemed about Kagome's height wore a long blue jean skirt with a white tight long sleeve. Her white hair contradicting her red eyes. It was rumored the Kanna and Kagura were sister's but that grape-vine had never confirmed the belief.  
  
**soup's on hot feelin' **

**like a do or die**

**I can't throw up don't think i even want to try **

**You still can't make me cry **

**you've pinned this butterfly**  
  
"Well look what the toads dragged in. So Higurashi, what do you plan on doing today?"  
  
Kagome stiffened as the girls pointed her out and began to round on her like a wounded rabbit in the lions den. She felt ready to be flattened any minute and left to dry in the embaressment they were sure to leave as they always did when they were able to find her alone. Her eyes darted frantically about her, but the nearest escape was the fire exit and that was more then twenty feet away. She could reach it, if she ran with all her might. A cold hand clenched tightly onto her left shoulder, as if sensing her want to run. She glanced up, wide blue eyes met dark glazed brown. A ferocity burned between the two. Water thrown atop the fire to quelch it's desire to search and destroy everything beautiful...yet from every disaster there would come a new life, a new hope, and a new beginning.  
  
**down**

**My fire's burning out **

**kill my flame without a frown **

**And starving hurts the soul **

**when you're hungry for some love **

**So if I close my eyes I can really**

**fly above  
**  
"Kikyo...Please, I have to get to class before the bell rings."  
  
She pulled her gaze away from the taller female to stare longingly at the door that lead to the breezeway which gave access to all the other highschool buildings on the premisis. The hand dug deeper into her shoulder, ridiculously long nails puncturing tortured flesh. Kagome only winced slightly at the sting.  
  
"Kikyo! Where have you-"  
  
The deep growl of an angered male caused Kagome to jump in surprise and turn in the direction the voice had come from. A tall man was walking towards them, away from the throng of students that chattered against locker doors and bathroom halls. His silver hair tied back with a black rubber band and his golden eyes had a tired and dark look about them yet captivated her in an unfamiliar way that frightened her. His demonic appearance contrasted with his black tank top and baggy jeans. The one feature that held her attention the longest were the puppy like ears at the top of his skull, peaking out from the mass of hair and twitching in several directions to catch the noises that went on around them. He turned his gaze to her and she forgot the importance of breathing.  
  
**I'll go where secrets are sold **

**where roses unfold **

**I'll sleep as time goes by**  
  
"You got lucky this time, Higurashi. Leave before I embarress you once again."  
  
The cold words reminded her that other people existed in the real world and she was unprepared for the hard shove at her back. She stumbled slightly, trying to catch her balance on her way down as her books skidded across the hall floor passed her. She scrunched her eyes tightly, waiting. Nothing came...except the warm feeling of being surrounded in a protective embrace.

She opened her eyes to stare curiously back at the molten gold. They seemed brighter somehow then a few moments ago. Her savior righted her and stared curiously at her a moment before glancing back to a very shocked looking Kikyo.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
The girl scoffed at what she considered to be an insult before glaring murderously at the younger of them all, who flinched. ' _If looks could kill'_  
"That...Higurashi is no friend of mine. We were simply discussing plans for out third period class. Inuyasha, I thought you said you'd wait for me at the front doors?"  
  
**So hurting here **

**is where I belong **

**dreaming a song blood on my hands **

**to stay strong **

**the flowers in the graveyard are all gone **

**I don't belong there is no right to heal the wrong**  
  
The teenager shrugged and released Kagome, glancing at her only briefly before focusing his attention back on Kikyo. Kagome took the chance and walked away from them to her first class. The conversation they were having was dulled to distant mumbles with every step she took and with each step, it felt like she was leaving something behind that should have followed her.  
  
**soup's on hot **

**feelin' like a do or die **

**I can't throw up don't think I even want **

**to try  
**  
_A/N- Katy Rose lyrics were used for this Chapter. Lemon is the name of the song. Please R&R!  
_  
Chapter Two- You wish you knew me

**_ (A Foreshadow)  
_**  
Catch My Fall -by Katy Rose-  
**I wonder why it always feels like rain  
My life is like some cheap champagne  
The answers don't always seem to fit  
My glass is full, but it tastes like shit**

**I need a quick decision  
and a cheap reward  
I'm in my last revision  
hey- hey-hey-hey**

**So I'll cry just a little bit longer  
and I'll stay two seconds more  
and I'll try to be stronger  
and I'll see if you catch my fall**

**I can't say if what I did was right  
but you let me go like your sister's kite  
I can't say if what I did was wronge  
still you followed me like a sing-along**

**I need a quick decision  
and a cheap reward  
I'm in my last revision  
hey-hey-hey-hey**

**So I'll cry just a little bit longer  
and I'll stay two seconds more  
and I'll try to be stronger  
and I'll see if you catch my fall**

**Yea yea yeaaaaa  
yea yea yeaaaaa  
yea yea yeaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**I've made my last decision  
and got some cheap reward  
I need no man's permission**

**So I'll cry just a little bit longer  
and I'll stay two seconds more  
and I'll try to be stronger  
and I'll see if you catch my fall  
if you catch my fall  
catch my fall  
ya catch my fall  
fall**


	2. A Note to those who care

AN: Hey everyone! I was just re-reading this story and I noticed something horrid about it...I could do a lot better....but I'm not sure How I wanna go about editing it...so...I think I'll leave it like that until I decide to do something with it. I'm still working on chap 2 I just got to it after everything that's been going on and I'm so sorry but incase ya haven't noticed, I'm the kkind of person when I write and I do what's in my head probably with little planning and pause when I have no enthusiasm left and when I get an idea for a new story I go straight to it...so I'll be bouncing back and forth between stories. I'm sorry if that upsets some of you but that's how I work. Ja'ne for now!


End file.
